Cathar (Planet)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Planet Hoppers) See also: Galactic Gazetteer Casualty of the Mandalorian Wars The Cathar are sentients with an ancient and well-respected culture from the planet of Cathar. They are consummate hunters, trackers, and warriors, and they can claim many Jedi and other famous individuals in their history. The Species has at least two known subspecies, the Juhani and Myr Rho, which are notably less catlike than the baseline Species. Over three thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, Cathar was attacked by The Mandalorians. After their orbital defenses were eliminated, the Cathar Species was almost annihilated, with huge numbers taken as slaves. Some Cathar managed to escape and quickly spread throughout the galaxy- the only thing that kept the race from becoming extinct. The Cathar eventually returned and repopulated their home planet around the time of the Clone Wars, although it never achieved the same splendor as before. Cathar society is tribal, divided into clans that are led by elders. Each clan claims a copse of city-trees as it's own, although some clans possess huge swaths of city-trees that stretch throughout the plains. Cathar mate for life, and their loyalty is such that if a Cathar's partner dies, he or she never engages in another relationship ever again. This thread of loyalty and honor can be found in all aspects of Cathar life. Cathar Statistics Region: '''The Expansion Region '''Climate: '''Temperate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 1 Length of Day: '''24 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''259 Local Days '''Sapient Species: 99% Cathar (Native), 1% Other Species Government: 'Tribal '''Capital: '''None '''Major Exports: '''None '''Major Imports: '''Luxury Goods. Technology Cathar Ecology Cathar is a temperate planet dominated by vast savannahs, open plains, and low, rough mountains. Instead of oceans, Cathar has two huge, shallow seas and numerous ponds, lakes, and marshlands. The largest of these plains is the Vast Veldt, a barren wasteland created by the appetites of beasts called the Kiltik. Scattered throughout the savannahs are strange and enormous trees that rise hundreds of meters into the air. These trees are large and sturdy enough to be hollowed out by the Cathar and used as dwellings. Cathar settlements are usually found where the city-trees are denser than normal, often near the edges of the plains, and follow along the routes of underground rivers. These trees are covered in elaborate friezes and bas relief etchings that depict important figures and moments of Cathar history. Every Cathar strives for the day when his own life will be immortalized on one of the city-trees. Cathar Adventure Hooks Here are some ways to incorporate Cathar into your adventures. * In an adventure set in the era immediately prior to the Mandalorian Wars, the heroes find themselves on Cathar just as The Mandalorians began their assault on the planet. Although repelling The Mandalorians is impossible, the heroes could help to get some of the Cathar safely off the planet- as long as they can get back to their ship without getting blown up. * After being framed for a crime he didn’t commit, the son of a rich and powerful Cathar noble heads into the Vast Veldt on a blood hunt to exterminate a hive of Kiltik and regain his honor. After a week, his father asks the heroes to investigate and find out what happened to his son- a horrible breach of the Cathar code of honor. Is it possible that the young Cathar slipped off the planet? Regardless, the heroes find themselves in the middle of a Kiltik hive of angry drones. Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Conquered by The Mandalorians during the Battle of Cathar, the planet is now desolate with few Cathar remaining on their world. The few survivors of the attack flee offworld, and don't return until the end of the war. After the end of The Mandalorian Wars Cathar began to resettle their world and by the time of the Galactic Civil War, it had fully recovered from the damage The Mandalorians had done. Prior to the planet's devastation, it was not a member of The Galactic Republic. '''Cathar Statistics Region: '''The Expansion Region '''Climate: '''Temperate '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 1 Length of Day: '''24 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''259 Local Days '''Sapient Species: 99% Cathar (Native), 1% Other Species '''Government: '''Tribal '''Capital: '''None '''Major Exports: '''None '''Major Imports: '''Luxury Goods. Technology Category:Planets Category:Web Enhancements